


The Clap on Route Guano

by crystalkilljoy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkilljoy/pseuds/crystalkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra Kid's dramatic ending with the help of some sad songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only thing reminding Kobra Kid of the physical, harsh world was his ray gun. He and Jet Star were on Route Guano, patrolling, the Mad Gear and Missile Kid's music blasting from their motorcycles. The patrols were for safety reasons. None of the Fab Four actually looked for danger while patrolling, though. If a couple Dracs decided to show up, they could handle it easily.

Kobra looked behind him, hearing the low rumble of an engine. As if on cue, the song changed, playing one of the Mad Gear and Missile Kid's new songs. A pack of Dracs were behind them, as if BL/ind was putting effort into his and Jet's doom this time. Kobra yelled out to his partner, but by then someone had fired.

A laser shot past Kobra, almost hitting his bike. The Mad Gear's words hit a little too close to home as he regain his balance.

_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_

_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_

He followed the laser as it reflected off of Jet's helmet for a moment. Jet swerved, losing some of his speed, and fell behind next to Kobra. A laser hit Jet's motorcycle, causing it to fall, taking Jet with it.

_I want to be known by you_

_I want to be known by you_

Kobra, taking his eyes off Jet and hoping he was okay, took out his bright red gun. Not looking behind him, he fired, hoping he had hit something. He did this three more times, before turning around and heading towards where he had last seen Jet Star.

_Though I'm weak and beaten down_

_I'll slip away into the sound_

A laser hit his leg. The pain burned through Kobra, and he fell off of his bike. The Draculoids' aim was improving, which was bad news for him. Kobra spotted Jet's helmet, but his friend was nowhere to be seen.

_The ghost of you is close to me_

_I'm inside out, you're underneath_

This was worse than bad news. He knew he was going to die. As he stumbled and blindly shot, he was no longer Kobra Kid. This was no longer a war. He was no longer part of the Fabulous Four. For a moment, he was Mikey Way, new to this desert wasteland, running away into the darkness with his brother, afraid.

_I've got two faces, Blurry's the one I'm not_

_I've got two faces, Blurry's the one I'm not_

A laser to his side brought him back to the fight. He fell, barely catching himself, and held his injured side with his hand. BL/ind was right about one thing: there was no blood. At least he didn't have to see the dark red proof that they had won. After taking a few painful steps, he collapsed behind a rock.

_I need your help to take him out_

_I need your help to take him out_

From behind the rock, Kobra could see Jet Star. He wished he hadn’t looked. The body was a reminder of his death. He knew it was going to happen, he just didn’t accept it. So he kept shooting, not even attempting to aim and the blinding white monsters.

_Don't let me be gone_

Party Poison would be mad after Doctor D's message. He would break everything, including himself, while Fun Ghoul could only watch. Kobra couldn't let himself die, yet it was inevitable.

_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_

_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_

The faint sound of the radio kept him alive. His life flashed before him, full of bright red hair and music. Kobra wished he could run. He wished he could warn his brother. But he was helpless, hiding behind a rock.

_I want to be known by you_

A pair of Dracs entered his field of vision, an Exterminator between them, probably Korse, with a twisted smile on his face. The pain from his wounds clouded his vision. Kobra Kid closed his eyes, bracing himself for the final laser. The gun was right in front of him. The shot caused his helmet to fly off and roll away. He slumped against the rock, lifeless. The last few lyrics rang through the air. Kobra Kid was dead.

_I want to be known by you._


	2. Chapter 2

"It looks like Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica..."

Dr. Death's words shook Party Poisons world. It couldn't be true. Kobra and Jet were still alive. It was a misunderstanding. It must have been. They were gone for half an hour, leaving him and Fun Ghoul at the diner. Party had always kept the radio on just in case, but never expected to hear anything. The one time they did, Party wished he had volunteered to go on the patrol with them. Kobra was not dead. He couldn't be.

After the report was replaced with a song, Ghoul watched as Party stopped what he was doing, and left. Ghoul followed, not wanting him to die too.

_Now the night is coming to an end_

Party sat in the passenger seat of the Trans Am, wondering what to do. Jet never let him drive, and Party would keep it that way. Ghoul saw this, and drove the brightly painted car to Route Guano.

_The sun will rise and we will try again_

Party still couldn't believe it. He wouldn't until he saw for himself. The car ride was silent, allowing the two remaining members of the Fabulous Four to look for any signs of a fight. Party looked for any signs of life.

_Stay alive, stay alive for me_

The two spray-painted motorcycles were the first bad sign. Ghoul stopped the car after seeing the first. They stepped out of the car quietly.

_You will die, but now your life is free_

Death is common in the desert, and Party knew that. He had always hoped that he would die before or with them, though. He didn't want to live with that pain and guilt.

_Take pride in what is sure to die_

Party Poison followed the tracks in the sand, freezing when he saw a bright red helmet. Kobra's. He wished the Dracs were still here, so he could kill them all, or they could kill him.

_I fear the night again_

He looked towards Ghoul, who was staring soberly at something- someone. Party wasn't sure if he wanted to know who.

_I hope I'm not my only friend_

It was Jet Star, or a broken version of him. There was no pulse, just burnt wounds where he was hit. Party hoped that Kobra was still alive. He was not that lucky.

_Stay alive, stay alive for me_

When he saw Kobra, Party collapsed. No words, no tears, just falling to his knees and holding his brother. A silent mourning.

_You will die, but now your life is free_

He knew that escaping Battery City was a risk. He knew that one of them could die. He just thought that he would be there to protect his younger brother.

_Take pride in what is sure to die._


End file.
